


We Can't Make Love When You Fly Around Me Baby

by Thewholocked



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 01x08, Angst, Coda, Fluff, M/M, bad blood coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewholocked/pseuds/Thewholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 8 coda. Magnus finds out Alec proposed to Lydia</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can't Make Love When You Fly Around Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the 1975's song This Must Be My Dream.

It was stupid. Getting attack by that forsaken was carelessness, he should have been more alert, he should have been faster.The pain in Alec’s shoulder was reducing as Magnus hovered his fingers over it, his magic emitting blue sparks. Alec couldn’t meet his eyes, not after what he had done. He didn’t know why he was feeling so guilty, the feeling crawling at his gut to a point that he was having difficulty breathing.

He had to do it, Magnus told him to do what was in his heart and for the longest time his family was _his_ heart, everything he had ever known, ever loved, ever loved for-it was his family. But now…

Now he was thinking there maybe more to it.

When Magnus was done, Alec finally looked up at his face. Magnus smiled at him, his features soft and honest and his smile making Alec’s heart leap. He managed to smile back. 

‘Thanks,’ he mumbled, his hands gripping the edge of the bed he was sitting on. They were in the infirmary, Isabelle had brought him to the infirmary after the attack and leaving promptly to find Magnus and she didn’t return.

_Clever._

‘It’s not a big deal,’ Magnus said. He paused for a moment, almost hesitating-Alec noticed with interest, before saying, ‘I heard you just got engaged. Congratulations.’

Alec’s heart contracted painfully in his chest, a lump forming in his throat. ‘Where-where did you hear that from?’

‘Isabelle,’ Magnus answered easily. He wasn’t looking at Alec. Alec wanted him to look at him, he never seemed to get enough of it. 

‘You told me to follow what was in my heart.’ 

‘This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind,’ Magnus laughed a little even though there was nothing funny about it. ‘But as I told you before Alexander, I understand you have a duty to fulfill.’

Magnus turned and headed towards the door. Alec didn’t want him to go, he wanted him to stay, he realized his fingers gripping the sheets hard, the ache in his chest growing feeling like something would break in him if he didn’t stop Magnus now.

‘Maybe I want you to fight for me,’ Alec blurted out before he could stop himself.

Magnus stopped and spun around to face Alec. ‘Fight for you?’ he echoed.

Alec nodded and started to smile, feeling a little more confident. ‘Maybe I’m not so easy to get.’

Magnus chuckled ‘You’re not wrong about that.’

Alec wanted him to stay so bad. 

Suddenly Magnus was near him, _so near_ , Alec’s breath caught in his throat. He leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, ‘I’ll do it. I’ll fight for you.’ 

He was so close. Alec drank in his charcoal rimmed angular eyes, the glitter on his cheeks, his smooth caramel skin, his mouth- 

The infirmary door opened and Magnus backed away in a flash. Isabelle was standing there, her eyes wide, her mouth in a perfect ‘o’.

‘I’m sorry,’ she started.

‘That’s quite alright,’ Magnus said. ‘I was just leaving.’ He nodded to Alec and headed out of the infirmary. 

‘Still sure about what you’re doing?’ Isabelle asked and Alec couldn’t miss the hurtful look in her eyes.

‘I don’t know,’ He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr. I'm alecbluewood.


End file.
